You Gotta Be Strong
by NatalieHawk
Summary: Has there ever been a legend, that you wished was real? Has there ever been a time when you wanted something to be true with all your heart? Has there been a time when you felt you were invisible, unable to be seen? This is a story of a girl, a very special girl, so special that one of our greatest threats are after her. (rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Natalie's P.O.V.

My name is Natalie. Last name? Not really. I'll just go by the last name my adopted brother has, Frost. That's my name, Natalie Frost. I had no idea that I was very different. I wasn't normal. I may look normal, but I'm not. I had no idea who my parents were or who I really was, until Jack broke the ice. And yes, my adopted brother is Jack Frost. My mother was a relative of his. My mother was immortal, my father, he was a normal human. When he found out my mom was immortal, he tried to kill me and her. My mother was killed because she saved me. I'm half immortal. I will keep growing till I feel ready to stop growing. I have powers, too. Similar to Jack's powers. I can fly, using the wind, make myself invisible, bring winter, and this is really important for me, I can be in weather only if it's not over 75 degrees Fahrenheit. Though, this is also helpful, I can make myself cold when the weather is over 75, then I'm able to tolerate the weather. I usually wear a sweater, tanish color, three-quarter sleeves, with a black peace sign on the center on the front, black skinny jeans, black all-star converse, a black beanie, and a snowflake necklace which was given to me by Jack. I have brown wavy hair which goes to my waist and it becomes kinda blondish at the ends. I have grey-blue eyes and a small scar under my left eye. It's in the shape of a horizontal line which is kinda curved.

Tonight will be my birthday, at 11:59. Right now, I'm kinda bored so I'll just watch a movie. I decided to watch Treasure Planet, oh, how I wish to be in that movie. The credits are going by, I turn the TV off and decide to take a flight around town. I hop out the window and fly around town. I freeze a few objects while I'm flying. When I get back to my house (well, I live alone, the Guardians got me this house for my thirteenth birthday), it's 11:56. I wait three minutes and then my snowflake necklace starts to glow an icy-blue color. I turned 15, time to make my birthday wish. "I wish, that I was in Treasure Planet." An icy-blue light fills my bedroom.

Jim's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the roof of the Benbow Inn, I was really bored, I didn't feel like going on my solar surfer. I felt the air become extremely cold and then it became normal temperature. Then I heard something hit the ground. I jumped off the roof and saw a girl lying on the floor. She was unconscious. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the inn where I lived. I turned the handle knob on the front door and kicked the door open with my foot. "James Pleiades Hawkins!", my mom yelled. "Mom, she's unconscious, I found lying on the floor like this.", I replied. "Jim, put her on a bed, don't just stand there holding her! Put her in your room until you find a room for her!", Mom yelled. I rolled my eyes as I carried her upstairs and put her on the bed in my room.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I woke up on a bed, in a room, in a building. I have no idea where I am. I look around the room and see a bunch of solar surfer posters and a robotic version of Stitch on a shelf. I was not expecting that. I see an unfinished math homework on a desk and a bunch of blue-prints. I try to get up only to fall back, I'm too weak, I need to go to the Frost and replenish my powers, I'm almost out of my powers. A woman enters the room, she looks very familiar, I just can't place where I've seen her before. Oh well. "Hello, it's good to see your awake. I'm Sarah Hawkins.", the woman said. "I'm Natalie.", I replied. She then asked me,"Do you have a last name?" Should I tell her? I'm not sure I want people to know my last name, well the last name of my adoptive brother. I shook my head to answer her. "Oh, well my son Jim is coming up with some breakfast for you.", Sarah said. "Oh, okay.", I said quietly.

Jim's P.O.V.

I carried the tray up the steps. I wonder where she's from and how she got there. I wonder why she was there. I opened the door to the room to find her sitting up on bed and staring out the window. I knocked on the wall to get her attention. She looked over at me. I smiled at her and set the tray down on my table beside the bed. "I'm Jim." "Natalie.", was all she said. I walked to my desk and sat down and was finishing my math homework. I heard her struggling, probably trying to move. I turned around and saw that she was trying to walk and then she slipped. I caught her before she hit the floor. "I think you should rest.", I said, trying to be friendly. She just stared at the floor. She went back to bed.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I was waiting for night time so I could sneak out and replenish my powers so then I'll be able to tolerate this warmth. A planet made of metal and not much sign of life. I waited for what seemed about 500 years. Finally, everyone is asleep. I hop out the window and fly across some type of canyon. The feeling of freedom. I still can't believe my wish came true. I used the leftover of my powers to open the portal to enter the Frost. I went through the portal and found myself on a hill of snow. YAY. I see a figure with a wooden shepherd's staff, a blue hoodie with frost on it, white-silver hair, brown skinny pants, and he is barefoot. "JACK!", I yell. Jack turns around and smiles. "How's my little Emma?", he asked me before giving me a hug. "I'm fine, I just need to replenish.", I replied. "You're out already?", Jack asked me with disbelief. I nod my head. Jack hands me his staff. I replenish and thank him. I fly back through the portal and back to the Benbow Inn and through the window back to bed. I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jim's P.O.V.

I woke up because I felt cool air brushing my face. I got up and found that my hair was messy. I fixed my hair and looked behind me and saw that Natalie was still asleep. I'm not gonna wake her up. She needs the rest. I hurry down stairs. I go outside. I see movement in the corner of my eye. I quickly looked around. I could have sworn there was something there. I feel like to sneeze. I sneeze and a feather falls off my nose. Weird, why is there an aquamarine colored feather here? I feel something poke the back of my neck. "OW!", I yell. It felt like a needle was poked into my skin. I turn around and saw something move. I hear wing fluttering behind me. I turn around quick as the wind and see some strange creature. It was cute, and tiny. Part hummingbird, human, and dragonfly. It starts to squeak. OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS THAT THING? It flies up to my bedroom window. It flies through the window. HOW DID IT FLY THROUGH A SOLID WINDOW? I ran back inside and up the stairs to my bedroom. Natalie's still asleep. How long does she sleep? I try to catch the creature with my hands. It's so fast! When it brushes against my fingers, it pecks at my finger. "OW!", I yell as a hop across the room holding my hand. That hurt.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I wake up because of all the racket going on in the room. I see Jim hopping around the room holding his hand. I see him trying to catch Baby Tooth. WAIT, BABY TOOTH? What's she doing here? Baby Tooth turns in my direction and flies right at me.

Jim's P.O.V.

I see the creature fly at Natalie. Oh great, she's probably gonna freak out. To my surprise, she just smiles at the creature and holds her finger out for the creature to land. I'm staring at her, very hard. "What?", she asked, looking innocent. "What is that thing?", I ask. "Oh, her? This is Baby Tooth.", she replied. "That didn't answer my question completely.", I told her. "She's a tooth fairy.", she said, expecting me to know what that is. "A what fairy?", I asked having not a clue what she is talking about. "WHAT?", she yelled in disbelief. "Don't you have legends here? Myths, beliefs?", she yelled in my face. "Yeah, we have legends, such as Treasure Planet and Captain Flint. Does that count?", I replied sarcastically. She just slapped her hand on her forehead. "What?", I asked. "You seriously don't know?", she asked me. "Well, no.", I replied. The creature started to squeak. I wasn't expecting that so I jumped. The creature glares at me. It turns to Natalie and squeaks as if it's talking. Natalie starts to get wide eyed. SHE UNDERSTANDS THE CREATURE?

Natalie's P.O.V.

Baby Tooth was talking to me, Jim, obviously didn't understand her. "WHAT?", I practically yelled that. Baby Tooth flies through the window and leaves. Oh great. I thought I got away. I guess I didn't. North must be furious. "So, will you tell me what that was about?", Jim asks me. "Uh, well, it's just, that.", I stammer trying to find the right words. One of the reasons why the Guardians didn't raise me, was for me not to go telling everybody about them and who I am. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.", I say hopelessly. "Try me.", Jim answers. "Jim, this isn't a joke.", I say seriously. I have tears in the corners of my eyes. "Well, since your feeling better, you could anytime go back to your house, to your parents.", Jim says sarcastically. "I don't have parents.", I say. Jim's face softens a bit, but not by much. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Can you just tell me what this is all about.", Jim says. "I-I-I can't. Maybe some other time, when you're ready. ", I reply. "I am ready.", Jim says.

Jim's P.O.V.

There's something strange about this girl. Really strange. Why can't she tell me? TOO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS! I leave the room down the steps to the kitchen. I see my mom standing there arms on her hips. OH GREAT. I role my eyes. "Don't you dare role your eyes at me young man!", Mom says,"Now, I want a full explanation of why you weren't here on time and why there was yelling. If you don't tell me, you get extra dishes and no solar surfing today!""WHAT?! No solar surfing if I don't tell you?!", I yell/ask. "You heard me. Now, tell me right now.", Mom demands. "Well, I went outside, there's this bird creature thing. It was part hummingbird, part dragonfly, part human. Then, it flies through a solid window. Then, it pecks my finger and I was hoping around. That's the truth.", I reply hoping not to get in trouble. Mom is in shock, but strange things have been happening recently. Then, the creature known as a tooth fairy flies through a window. It squeaks. "See, I've got proof.", I say with a smile on my face.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I was staring out the window. I jump out the window into the air. I fly straight up in the air right over the canyon. I reach above the clouds then I nose-dive straight down into the canyon. I wasn't even close to the canyon when I let myself fall in that position. I let out a cry of joy.

Jim's P.O.V.

I hear Natalie let out a cry of joy. I look out the window and see her falling straight into the canyon. I see right before she hits the canyon she... FLIES! WHAT?! How can she fly?

Natalie's P.O.V.

I fly through the air. The feeling of freedom. I do some loop-de-loops. While I'm flying I make some things frost. I'm still using the wind when I'm on the ground. It looks like I'm running at impossible speed for human. The wind stops. I run back to the inn. When I walk in, Jim's staring at me with his mouth in the shape of an O. I giggle. "What?", I ask. "You w-w-were f-f-flying!", Jim stammers. I cover his mouth. Great, already one person knows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Natalie's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the window sill letting my legs hand off the window. I frost a few objects, make a snowball and carve into it. I sensed someone behind me. I turn around and see that it's Jim. "Look, about what I said earlier, I'm sorry.", Jim says. Did he just apologize? "I forgive you.", I say with a smile on my face. Why do I always smile like Jack does. The sideways smirk or the lopsided sideways smile. Well, I guess it's because I'm related to him. "You don't have to answer me, but, could you tell me why the creature was here and why you were flying?", Jim asks me with hope. "Well, you have to promise me, not to tell anyone.", I tell him seriously.

_About an Hour Later_

Jim's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what she just told me. I just met a girl, who's immortal, who's from Earth. This is confusing. It was still early and I had no idea what to do. WAIT! I'll ask her if she wants to go solar surfing. "So, do you want to go solar surfing?", I ask her. "Sure? I've never rode one before.", she replies. "That's alright, you can ride with me.", I tell her. I grab her hand and she must have not expected that because she was in shock. We ran down the steps then through the front door.

Natalie's P.O.V.

Yay, finally get to go on a solar surfer, wait, Jim's gonna go through a restricted area. Oh no! I forgot about that I was in the movie. "Okay, so you can hop on first.", Jim tells me. I hop on, then Jim hops on after me. It was kinda awkward. He put one arm in front of me to hold the handle bar and to keep me from falling. Jim presses the engine button. We zoom in the air. Jim flies skyward, then he cuts the engine off and leans backward. Oh right, this happens in the movie. After the fall, Jim starts the engine again and we zoom forward in the canyon. Jim lets out a cry of joy. There's the restricted are coming up and yellow and black no trespassing sign. There's the wheel coming up, Jim puts the sails down. "Come on!", he yells. We go through the wheel. "WHOO HOO!", Jim yells. I hear sirens behind us. Right, I forgot about that at the moment. Jim's eyes widen. "Oh great.", he says half annoyed.

Nobody's P.O.V.

"MRS. HAWKINS!", Mrs. Dunwiddie yelled and was waving her empty glass. "I know, refill, on the purp juice. Coming right up Mrs. Dunwiddie.", Sarah replies while walking over to another table. "There we go, that's four powdered spheroids, two lunar eclipses, and it's a big bowl of the currelian jelly worms. For the big boy. Enjoy!", Sarah says as she walks over to Delbert. She sets the bowls down. "Sorry Delbert, it's been a mad house here all morning.", Sarah says as she walks away. "No problem Sarah, ah, my Apollonian chowder with the extra sulara seed, mm, yum.", Delbert says. A little alien girl walks up to the table. "Hello, what brings you here, curious... little... one.", Delbert says awkwardly. He takes a spoon and starts to eat but then become annoyed. "Go away. Are your parents around? Whats the matter? Cat got your- YAH!", Delbert says as the girl sticks her tongue out and eats the food from the spoon. She skips away. "Aw, they're so adorable at that age.", Sarah says watching the girl skip away. "Oh yes, deplorable, uh, adorable. Speaking of which, how's Jim doing?", Delbert asks while folding his napkin. Sarah is carrying a pile of dishes. "Much better, I know, he had some rough spots earlier this year, but I really think he's starting to turn a corner." Sarah answers. "MRS. HAWKINS!", robot cop says as he opens the door with Jim and Natalie in their grip. "JIM!", Sarah yells. "Ooh, wrong turn.", Delbert whispers. "Okay, thanks for the lift guys.", Jim says as if nothing happened. "Not so fast!", the robot cop says as he grabs Jim's shoulder. "We have apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area, moving violation 9-0-4, section 15, paragraph... um...", the robot cop says. "Six?", Jim says. "Thank you""Don't mention it.""As you are aware ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation.", the cop says. "Yes, yes. I understand. It's just that, could we maybe-", Sarah says before she is cut off by Delbert. "Ahem, pardon me, officers, if I might, uh, interject here. I am the noted astrophysicist, Doctor Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me? No? Uh, I have a clipping.""Are you the boy's father?", the cop asks annoyed. Jim makes a face of disgust. "No, no, good heavens no.", Delbert says. "Eew, he's just an old friend of the family.", Sarah says trying to clear things up. "BACK OFF SIR!", the cops yell in Delbert's face. Delbert cowards back. "Thank you, Delbert, I will take it from here.", Sarah tells Delbert. "Well Sarah, if you insist. Ahem. Don't ever let me do that again.", Delbert says whispering the last part. "Due to repeated violation of statute 15-C, we impounded his vehicle, any more slip-offs will result a one way ticket to Juvenile Hall. Kiddie hows gov. The Slammo.", the cops say as they let go of Jim and Natalie. "Thank you officers. It won't happen again.", Sarah says as if she's trying to pound it into Jim's mind. "We see his type all the time ma'am. Wrong choices, dead enders, losers. And you girl, I wouldn't be hanging out with the likes of him if I were you.", the cops say. Jim glares at the cops. "You take care now, lets motor.", the cops leave and close the door.

Natalie's P.O.V.

The customers resumed their conversations as if they heard nothing. "Natalie, you can go upstairs. I need to have a talk with my son.", Sarah tells me. I nod my head and go upstairs.

Jim's P.O.V.

"Jim, I have had it, do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?", Mom asks me. I'm trying to ignore her. "Jim? Jim, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you going-""Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around, those cops just won't get off my-", I cut Mom off but then she cuts me off with the look on her face. I continue to clear the table. "Forget it.", I simply say. "Mrs. Hawkins? My juice!?", Mrs. Dunwiddie says. "Yes, I'll be right there Mrs. Dunwiddie. Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future.", Mom says before she walks to Mrs. Dunwiddie. "Yeah, what future.", I mutter to myself as I walk in the kitchen. I wash the dishes and walk outside. I climb onto the roof.

Natalie's P.O.V.

And now, comes the rocks. I hear something clank against the roof. Right on time. I open the window and a rock hits me on the head. "Ow.", I say as I rub my head. I jump out the window down to the ground. I walk around a little bit. Then, I hear an engine sputtering. I hear Jim jump off the roof. I see the space-ship crash. Jim and I rush over to it. "Hey mister? Mister? You're okay in there, alright?", Jim asks as he knocks his fist on the window. Then a claw comes out and hits the window. "AH!", I jump back. The turtle guy creature starts to talk nonsense. Well sort of nonsense. I zone out because I sensed something. I saw something black move in the corner of my eye. I see some black sand on the ground. Oh no. "NATALIE?!", Jim yells. "What?", I yell back. "A little help?", Jim asks. We carry him back to inn. I can here Jim mumble under his breath,"Mom's gonna love this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jim's P.O.V.

We brought Billy Bones to the inn and right when we reached the entrance, the door opened and Delbert is standing there in shock. "JAMES PLEIADES HAWKINS!", Mom yells as she rushes over to us as we set Billy Bones down. "Mom, he's hurt, bad.", I say. Billy was waking up. "Me chest lad.", he said as he was reaching over for it. Natalie pushed it over. Billy pressed the buttons in a certain order. "He'll be coming soon. We can't let him find this.", Billy said as he took out a round object wrapped in cloth. "Who's coming?", Natalie asks. Billy pulls us in. I grunt. "The cyborg, beware, the cyborg.", Billy says as he takes his last breath. I notice a bright light shining through the walls. Mom gasps. I put the object in my jacket pocket. I go over to the window and turn the handle so that there's a small peep hole throw the blinds. I become wide eyed. "Quick, we gotta go.", I yell as a grab my mom's and Natalie's wrist and take them to the upstairs window. Delbert is still at the door. Then a laser goes past his fast barely missing him. "I believe I'm with Jim on this one!", Delbert yells before he runs up to the window also. He opens the window. "Delilah! Alleluia! Stay, don't move!", Delbert yells down to the creature. "Don't worry Sarah, I'm an expert in the laws of physical science, on the count of three. One-""Three!", I yell as I push Delbert and Mom out the window. I turn around and see Natalie staring at the shadows. I grab her hand and we jump out the window. My mom is still freaked out from the jump. I take out the object and take the cloth off. Its a gold sphere. I examine it. It has strange markings.

Natalie's P.O.V.

We arrived at Delbert's mansion. I take off my snowflake necklace and press the icy-blue gem in the center. It makes holographic images of me when I was little. There's a picture of me three years old holding onto Jack's arm. I looked like a doll. I was so short. I had huge eyes when I was that age. The Guardians called me a doll. Then it showed Tooth checking my teeth. Next, is when I was five learning how to ice skate. It showed me when I was eight years old learning how to use my powers. Then it showed when I was twelve winning a snowball fight with Jack. Next was when I got a house when I was thirteen. Next when I was fourteen at laser tag as a class. That was the end of the pictures. I need to add more. I see Jim walk over to the sphere. I take it out of his hands. The look on his face says 'Hey!' I memorized how to open it from the movie. I pressed the buttons and and spun the parts of the sphere and then the green light shot out of sphere. Jim is staring at me and his face says 'How did you do that?' "Hey!", Delbert says. Sarah gasps. "Why it's a map! Wait, wait, wait, this is us, the planet Montressor.", Delbert says as he presses the mini planet. Then all the planets were moving. "Wait what's this? Why it's-""Treasure Planet", Jim says. "No!", Delbert says in disbelief. "That's Treasure Planet!", Jim says more confidently. "Flint's Trove? The Loot of a Thousand Worlds? Do you realize what this means?", Delbert asks. "It means, that all that treasure is only a boat ride away.", Jim says as he tosses the map in the air and catches it again. "Whoever brings it back, would hold an eternal revenue above the pantheon of explorers. He'd be able to experience- WHOO! What just happened?", Delbert asks as the map retracts back into the sphere. "Mom, this is it. It's the answer to all our problems.", Jim says as he puts the map in his pocket. "Jim, there is absolutely no way-""Don't you remember? All those stories?", Jim asks cutting his mom off. "That's all they were. Stories.", Sarah tries to point out. "With that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over.", Jim says. "Well, this is just, oh my. Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?", Sarah asks Delbert. I'm giggling a little. I turn to Jim and whisper,"Don't worry, you're gonna go on the expedition after what Delbert says." Jim stared at me with disbelief. "It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone.", Delbert points out. Jim roles his eyes. "Now, at last, we hear some sense.", Sarah says with a smile on her face. Delbert grabs a bag and opens it,"Which is why I'm going with you.""DELBERT!", Sarah yells. Jim's face lights up.

Jim's P.O.V.

My face lit up when Delbert said that. "I'll use my savings to start the expedition. Commission a ship, hire a captain, and a crew!", Delbert says as he grabs a tooth brush. "You're not serious Delbert?", Mom says in disbelief. "All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, and here it is, screaming: GO DELBERT! GO DELBERT!", Delbert explains as he does this silly dance. "Okay, okay! You're both grounded!", Mom says. Delbert stops dancing. "Mom, look. I know that I keep messing everything up, and I know, that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right.", I say. "Sarah, if I may?", Delbert beckons her over. They start to whisper. I look over and see Natalie staring out the window. "You alright?", I ask her. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine.", she answers. Maybe she should come along. I don't really know what I should say. I look over and see Mom walk over to me. "Jim, I don't wanna lose you.", she says. I take her hand. "Mom, you won't, I'll make you proud.", I tell her. "Natalie?", Delbert says. Natalie looks over. "Yeah?", she asks. "Would you like to come along?", Delbert asks her. She looks over at me. I nod my head to tell her to say yes. She bites her lip. "I just don't want to be a drag.", she says. "You're not a drag!", I tell her. "Alright, I'll come.", she says. "Well then, it's decided then. Jim and Natalie, soon we'll be off to the Space Port.", Delbert says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Natalie's P.O.V.

We are walking off the shuttle. Jim is staring around. "Jim? Natalie? Wait for me!", Delbert says. What is with the space suit already? "Well, Jim, Natalie, this should be a wonderful opportunity, for the three of us, to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds, well contempt. But in out case-""Look, lets just, find the ship. Okay?", Jim says cutting Delbert off. Jim asks me,"By any chance, do you know where the ship is?""Yeah. Second berth on your right.", I tell him. "It's the suit, isn't it? I should never have listened to that pushy, two headed, sales woman. This one said it fit, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do, I get so flustered.", Delbert says. He then walks right into us while we're staring up at the ship. Jim glares at him. "OH! Jim, Natalie, this is our ship. The R.L.S. Legacy.", Delbert says while gesturing to the ship. "Whoa.", I say as we walk up the ramp. I see Mr. Arrow giving orders. "How cool is this?", Jim asks. Then he walks into Mr. Snuff, the angry farting guy. "Sorry about that.", Jim tries to apologize but then Mr. Snuff is yelling in Flatula. Jim's hair gets messed up. I bite my lip to avoid giggling. "Let me handle this.", Delbert says. Delbert talks to Mr. Snuff through Flatula. Mr. Snuff is in Shock at first. Then he starts to laugh. Jim is amazed. "I'm fluent in Flatula, Jim. Took two years of it high-school.", Delbert explains. Then he salutes Mr. Snuff as he walks away. "Flatula, cool.", Jim says as he fixes his hair.

Jim's P.O.V.

I wasn't really paying attention to what Captain Amelia was telling Delbert. I was busy looking at the ship. Then I heard Delbert say,"May I introduce you to Natalie and Jim Hawkins. Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure-", Delbert was cut off from Amelia. I saw Amelia look behind her. Then she turned back. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom." After we walked inside her stateroom she said,"Doctor, to muse, and blabber, about a treasure map, in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude, which borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way.""Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've got-""May I see the map please?", Amelia asked cutting Delbert off. Delbert gestured to me to give her the map. I toss it to her,"Here." She catches is without flinching. "Hmm, fascinating. Mr. Hawkins and Miss, what did you say your name was again?", she asked Natalie. "Natalie.""No last name?", Amelia asked. "No", replied Natalie. Amelia was putting the map in a chest,"Mr. Hawkins and Miss Natalie, in the future, you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am.' Is that clear?" she asked us. "Aye Captain.", said Natalie. I rolled my eyes and said,"Yeah, whatever, just Sir." Then I saluted her. "Mr. Hawkins?""Ma'am. Yes Ma'am.""That'll do. Everyone, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And Doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer.""Captain, I assure you-""Let me make this as, monosyllabic as possible, I, don't much care for this crew you hired. There, how did I describe them Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before our coffee.", Amelia said. "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots' Ma'am.", replied Mr. Arrow. "There you go, poetry.", Amelia told Delbert. "Now, see here!", Delbert said. "Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea cake, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch while you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straight away. Natalie and young Hawkins will be working for out cook, Mr. Silver.", Amelia said. I wasn't paying attention. Great, I have to work for the cook. "Oh what? The cook?", I asked.

Natalie's P.O.V.

We were walking down to the galley when Jim and Delbert were talking about Amelia. If Delbert only knew that she would be his future wife. I laugh inside myself. "That women, that feline. Who does she think is working for whom?", Delbert asks angrily. "It's my map. And she's got me bussing tables.", Jim said. Arrow put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain. There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy." Then we heard whistling. "Mr. Silver?", Mr. Arrow called. Silver then turned in our direction. "Ah, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringing such fine distinguished guests to brace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt.", Silver said jokingly. I heard Jim mutter,"A cyborg." "May I introduce Doctor Doppler, the fancier of our voyage.", Arrow said as Delbert stepped forward and bowed. "Love the outfit Doc.", Silver said as his cyborg eye searched the outfit. "Why thank you. Uh, love the eye. This is Natalie and Jim Hawkins.", Delbert said as he pushed us forward. "Jimbo!", Silver said holding his cyborg hand out for us to shake. He had it on cooking utensils. Jim just glared at him. Silver fixed his hand and held it out to me for me to shake. I stood behind Jim. "Now, don't be too put off, by this, hunk of hard ware.", Silver said as he started to cut food. Then he pretended to cut his hand off as a joke. "These gears have been tough getting used to. But they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He continued to make his 'famous Bonzabeast stew.' "Mm. Here, have a taste of me famous Bonzabeast stew.", then he gave Jim, Delbert, and me a bowl with a spoon. Delbert sniffed the soup then tasted it,"Mm. Delightfully tangy, yet, robust.""Old family recipe.", Silver answered. Then an eye ball popped to the top of the bowl. Delbert freaked out. "In fact, that was part of the old family!", Silver says while laughing his head off. "I'm just kidding Doc. Go on Jimbo and Natalie, have a swig.", he told us.

Jim's P.O.V.

I held the spoon up with the gross contents. Then, the spoon turned into a pink creature. "Wha, ha. What is that thing?", I ask. It then mimics what I say and turns into a miniature me. "He's a morph. I rescued the little shape-shifter from Proteus-1. Yeah, he took a shine to me. We've been together ever since.", Silver answered. "We're about to get underway, would you like to observe launch, Doctor?", Arrow asked. Delbert replies,"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have super luminal jets? I'll follow you." Young Hawkins and Young Natalie will stay here. In your charge Mr. Silver.", Arrow said. Silver spit his food out. "Begin your pardon sir.", Silver said. "Captain's orders. See to it the new cabin boy and cabin girl's kept busy.", Arrow explained.

Natalie's P.O.V.

Jim and Silver were arguing. Silver then said,"I'd like to introduce you to Hiccup. Come on lad, show yourself." A scrawny boy showed himself. No. That's not the same Hiccup. It couldn't be. Not the same Hiccup I know. "Hiccup?", I ask. "Natalie?", he asks back. Yup. It's him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jim's P.O.V.

"Uh, Natalie, what's going on?", I ask Natalie. "It's just that, Hiccup, you see, we've met before.", Natalie replies. "Yeah, are ya still afraid of Toothless?", Hiccup asks. "Hey, I wasn't able to you know, yet.", Natalie says nodding towards Silver. "Who's Toothless?", I ask. "I'll tell you some other time.", Natalie replies. I role my eyes. Natalie takes a purp and takes a bite. I take a purp. I look at Silver. "Silver, have you ever been to Montressor?", I ask. Hiccup stares at me hard. Something's not right. "Can't say I have Jimbo.", Silver says. "Come to think of it. Right before I left, I met this old guy, who was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his.", I point out. "Is that so?", Silver replies. "Yeah, what was that old salamander's name? Oh yeah, Bones. Billy Bones.", I say. "Bones? Bones?! Ain't ringing any bells. Must've been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs, roaming this port.", Silver replies. We then hear whistle above us on deck. "Of with ya kids, and watch the launch, there'll be plenty work awaiting for ya afterward."

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

I wanted to get out of this cabin. It was stuffy. Not to mention Merida is becoming hyper. I start to draw on my sketchpad. I draw Hiccup, Merida, Jack, and me together. I hear a whistle. Yes! Finally can get out. I throw my sketchpad in my art bag. "Merida, come on. I want to watch the launch.", I tell Merida. Merida charges out the room. It looked like a blur of red. I walk out the cabin and see, Natalie? And Hiccup? MY FRIENDS ARE ON THE SHIP, TOO!? I do a little happy dance inside. Natalie waves at me.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I see Rapunzel. I wave at her. I walk over to her. "Hey Punzie.", I say. "Hey.", she examines what I'm wearing. "Uh, why do you do that every time?", I ask her a little annoyed. "Because I expect you to wear your usual clothing. Not something similar to pirate clothing.", Rapunzel answers. "Yeah, I walk around here wearing converse, a beanie, jeans, and sweater. Like that's super normal here.", I say sarcastically.

Jim's P.O.V.

I see a girl with super long blond hair in a braid. A super thick braid. I see some girl with crazy red hair. Wow. I hear Arrow giving orders. I starts to float up in the air. What the. I look over at Natalie. She's also floating. I see the girl with crazy hair float along with Hiccup and blondie. Then I fall down on my knees. Then the ship goes full speed straight ahead. I see Delbert hit the wall. I laugh a little. I see some random guy flying right next to me. He has white hair, some strange blue shirt, skinny pants, and is barefoot. I climb up the shrouds. "Whoa.", I mutter under my breath. This is amazing.

Jack's P.O.V.

I see the kid known as Jim. "Hey Merida!", I yell. I scare Merida out of her shoes. I chuckle. "DON EVER DO THA AGAIN!", Merida yells. "What? It's fun.", I say innocently. "Hey Jack!", I hear Hiccup and Punzie yell. Right when I walk on the deck towards them, a snowball hits me square in the face. "HEY!", I yell. I look around. I form a snowball in my hands and I'm ready to throw it at any moment. Then a person tackles me. "Whoa!", I yell. "Guess who!", says a familiar voice. "NATALIE!", I yell in happiness. I give her a huge brother sister hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be here. When I last saw you a few days ago.", Natalie says accusingly. "Hey, if I knew you were also gonna be on the ship I would've told you.", I reply defensively. Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup, also come and hug us. "Group Hug!", says Rapunzel.

Jim's P.O.V.

I see blondie, crazy head, Hiccup, Natalie, and strange boy having a group hug. They all know each other? I hop down the shrouds, but don't jump off yet. "Hey, kids, break it up!", I hear Silver yell. "Hiccup, back down to the galley. Rapunzel, back to the dishes. Merida, back to scrubbing. Jack, Natalie, Jim, mopping.", Silver orders us. Natalie roles her eyes in annoyance. Silver looks at her with anger in his eyes. He doesn't say anything though. We are mopping the deck when the guy known as Mr. Hands pushes me aside. "Watch it, twerp.", he says while showing his fists. Natalie and I look at the other crew members whispering to each other. They notice that we were watching them. They stop talking. One guy says,"What are you looking at weirdos?", then his head walks off. We're the weirdos? Then the stomach is talking,"Yeah, weirdos." We hear a hissing above us. I hear Natalie mutter,"Great.""Cabin boys and girls show learn to mind their own businesssss.", the spider guy hisses. "What, you got something to hide, bright-eyes?", I ask. He got angry. He lifted me up by my shirt collar. "Maybe your ears don't work so well.", it hisses in my face. "Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine.", I reply. "Why you impudent little, yah!", I pins me to the mast holding me by my neck. "Jim!", I hear Natalie yell.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I grab the spider's arm and hold it tightly. I don't care who sees me. I start to freeze his arm. The freeze is pushing in on his arm. He lets go of Jim. He tries to grab me but I'm too fast. I climb up the ropes and he follows. I'm up at the sails. There's no escape. I see a loose rope. I take out a dagger. I cut the rope so then I jump down holding on the rope. Mr. Arrow says,"What's all this then? You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?""Transparently.", Scroop replies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Natalie's P.O.V.

It was night. Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Hiccup, and I were in the girl's cabin. "Okay, we need a plan.", Rapunzel said,"The supernova is gonna happen in a few weeks. And then the next day is when Silver takes over the ship.""Yea, we kno' lassie. I'm with Rapunzel on dis' one.", Merida said. "So, any ideas on how to stop Scroop on cutting Arrow's lifeline and then blaming it on Jim?", Hiccup asks sarcastically. I role my eyes.

Jim's P.O.V.

I walk by the girl's cabin and hear voices. It's Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Hiccup, and Natalie. I press my ear against the door and listen. "So, any ideas on how to stop Scroop on cutting Arrow's lifeline and then blaming it on Jim?", I heard Hiccup ask sarcastically. WHAT? "Guys, we have an advantage, we know what will happen.", Natalie explained. "Yea, but we ain't seers either.", Merida said. "Well, they don't know that there's a movie about Treasure Planet.", said Rapunzel,"But we really don't need to be talking about this, we need a plan for when Silver takes over the ship." I'm in shock right now. I go back to the sleeping quarters quietly.

Jack's P.O.V.

Ugh, what advantage is that, knowing what will happen. You can't stop it, you're just prepared for it. Hiccup and I head back to the crew's sleeping quarters. I set my staff on the floor underneath the hammock. I take out this golden tube with my picture on it. My memories.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I really don't get why we need a plan. What's gonna happen is gonna happen, don't need a plan. Our only advantage in knowing what will happen is being prepared for it. I walk over to my hammock. I pull out this small notebook. I look through the drawings of Toothless' tail and the blueprints. I jump onto the hammock and fall asleep.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I stare at the wall. I can't sleep. I sneak up on deck. I make sure nobody is there. I go to the bowsprit. I start to sing one of my favorite songs. It's called I Lived.

_Hope when you take that jump  
__You dont feel the fall  
__Hope when the water rises  
__You built a wall_

_Hope when the crowd screams_  
_They're screaming your name_  
_Hope if everybody runs_  
_You choose to stay_

_Hope that you fall in love_  
_And it hurts so bad_  
_The only way you can know_  
_You gave it all you had_  
_And I hope that you don't suffer_  
_But take the pain_  
_Hope when the moment comes,_  
_You'll say_

_I, I, I_  
_I did it all_  
_I, I, I_  
_I did it all_  
_I owned every second that this world could give_  
_I saw so many places, the things that I did_  
_Yeah with every broken bone_  
_I swear I lived_

_Hope that you spend your days_  
_And they all add up_  
_And when that sun goes down_  
_Hope you raise your cup_  
_Oh, oh oh_  
_I wish that I could witness_  
_All your joy_  
_And all your pain_  
_But until my moment comes_  
_I'll say_

_I, I, I_  
_I did it all_  
_I, I, I_  
_I did it all_  
_I owned every second that this world could give_  
_I saw so many places, the things that I did_  
_Yeah with every broken bone_  
_I swear I lived_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh (x4)_

_With every broken bone_  
_I swear I lived_  
_With every broken bone_  
_I swear I_

_I, I, I_  
_I did it all_  
_I, I, I_  
_I did it all_  
_I owned every second that this world could give_  
_I saw so many places, the things that I did_  
_Yeah with every broken bone_  
_I swear I lived_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh (x2)_  
_I swear I lived_  
_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh (x2)_

Jim's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep. I kept having nightmares. I decided to go for a walk. I walk on deck and see Natalie at the bowsprit, singing? I hide behind a barrel. When she stops I see her jump up, but she doesn't come back down. I forgot that she could fly. I didn't really understand what she meant by telling me she was immortal. I see her fly around in space. I go back to the sleeping quarters. I all of a sudden feel sleepy. I fall asleep almost instantly when I lie on the hammock.

Natalie's P.O.V.

After my little flight around in space, I go back to the girls' cabin. I see Rapunzel and Merida asleep. I lie down on the hammock and fall asleep.

Jack's P.O.V.

I woke up to Silver's yelling. Ugh. I pushes me off the hammock. "Hey!", I yell. "Get up, got a lot of chores waitin' for ya kids.", he says as he wakes Jim and Hiccup. I see the pink blob known as Morph, fly to the girl's cabin.

Merida's P.O.V.

I hear an alarm clock ring. I open my eyes and see Morph staring at me. I wasn't expecting that so I jerked my head backwards which causes the hammock to flip. I fall down and hit my head hard. OW! I glare at Morph. I wake up Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

I feel someone shaking me to wake up. I open my eyes and see it's Merida. "G'morn'n Punzie. C'mon, we got chores.", Merida tells me as she walks out of the cabin. I braid my hair and wake up Pascal who is still asleep. "Come on Pascal, we don't wanna be late to chores.", I say as I hear Pascal give a squeak/sigh. I giggle as I skip down to the galley where I see Jack, Hiccup, Jim, Merida, Natalie, and Silver standing there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jim's P.O.V.

We look and see Rapunzel skip in. I wonder why she's so happy, there's nothing happy about doing chores. "Ah, there ya are, lass.", Silver says,"Alright, Jim and Natalie, peeling potatoes, Rapunzel and Merida, scrubbing the deck, Jack and Hiccup, clean the longboats. Alrigh', ya'll know your chores, now scatter.", Silver says while shoeing them off. "Now, you two, I suggest you get started.", Silver tells us while handing both of us a knife and points at the many barrels of potatoes. You have got to be kidding me.

Natalie's P.O.V.

Jim and I start cutting the potatoes. Who knew that peeling with a knife was way harder than using a peeler. I see Jim stare off into space. I make a peeler out of ice. Now I'm able to peel the potatoes. I see Jim staring at me. This is getting awkward. I arch my eyebrow at him. He goes back to peeling potatoes.

Jim's P.O.V.

The next day, Natalie and I have to scrub the deck. My knees are all raw. I see Silver watching us. I glare at him and get up. He gives me another bucket of soapy water and points at a spot we missed. I pour the water on the spot where Silver pointed. I start to scrub when my mind goes back to when I was five years old sitting on the rug putting together a toy sailboat. Then my dad walks in, I hold the sailboat up to him and all he does is pat my head and walk upstairs. Later on that night, I go to the bowsprit and walk all the way out so that I was on the edge. I see Natalie sitting on the shrouds.

Natalie's P.O.V.

We had to do mopping the next day. After the busy day of mopping, we went down to the galley to eat. Silver was telling one of his 'famous stories.' He was making shapes with his cyborg arm. I see Jim look over and smile. I see Rapunzel and Pascal giving their full attention to Silver, her huge green eyes transfigured on him. I see Merida shooting arrows at her makeshift target, she gets bulls-eye every time she shoots. I see Jack making shapes out of frost on the walls, I see him make the shapes of the Guardians. I look over and see Hiccup writing in his notebook again, probably working on another blueprint.

Jim's P.O.V.

Tonight, we had dishes. We were just about done with them when Silver comes in with about a thousand more. Natalie and I stare at the dishes and then at Silver with our mouths open. Then we glare at him and start to do the dishes.

Natalie's P.O.V.

When we finish the dishes, we were too tired to go back to our hammocks. I fall asleep on Jim's shoulder and Jim falls asleep on a pot.

Jim's P.O.V.

We were sleeping when I feel something warm on my back. I see its Silver's coat. I look up and see Silver walking up the steps. I look on my left shoulder and see Natalie asleep. I smile and go back to sleep.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Merida and I were waiting in out cabin waiting for Natalie to come back from dishes. Since she didn't come back, I sent Pascal to go check on her.

Pascal's P.O.V.

I was walking down to the galley and I see Jim and Natalie asleep. I walk back to the cabin and tell Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

I see Pascal come back in and squeaks. "They fell asleep?", I ask Pascal. Pascal nods. I start to relax and fall asleep on my hammock.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I woke up because Morph turned into an alarm clock. I rub my eyes. I see Jim still asleep. I take the pot away from Jim and I see him wake up and fall off the stool. I giggle as a set the pot on the counter. We see Silver waiting for us on deck. "Ah, there yea are. Toda' yea got the day off, so do the others. Bu' I wanna show yea the longboats.", Silver tells us as we follow him down to the longboats. Oh-no. I totally forgot. Today is the supernova. We untie the ropes and Jim and I go over and watch Silver leave. I look over at Jim and it looked like his mind was momentarily somewhere else. He was probably thinking about when his dad left. Then we see Silver come back. He gestures us to jump on. I see Jim smile and jump. I, reluctantly, jump after Jim. Silver shows us how to work the longboat. Jim, being the fast learner, presses buttons and we shoot forward. We were riding next to a comet. Then we're inside the tail of the comet. Jim was doing all kinds of stunts. He made the boat do a spiral. I thought I might fall off the boat. Then, we dropped out of the tail from the comet. We were covered in sparkly snow. I laughed when I saw Jim and Silver. "What?", they both asked at the same time. "You're covered in sparkly snow.", I say while laughing. They both look at each other and laugh when they see how funny they look. I wipe some off my nose. Jim takes us back to the Legacy.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Since we had the day off, I decided to draw in my sketchpad. I just realized today was they day of the supernova. I stuff all my things into my satchel. I see Merida stuff all her things into her satchel also.

Jack's P.O.V.

I forgot that today was the supernova. Ugh! That means, tomorrow Silver takes over the ship! AGH!

Jim's P.O.V.

We were pulling the ropes to bring the longboat back up. I pull the rope hard so that it makes the longboat higher on one side. "You having a little trouble there?", I ask. I see Natalie giggle. "Oh, ho, ho, ho. Get away from meh. Ah, Jimbo, lad, if I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowin' in the streets when I walk by today. Oof", Silver said while sitting down. I see Morph mimic him,"Bowin' in the streets. Oof. "I dunno', they weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home.", I said while sitting down,"But I'm gonna change all that." I look over at Natalie and see that she's starting to get nervous. Wonder what that's about. "Are yea now? How so?", Silver asks me. "Uh, I got some plans, gonna make people see me a little different.", I say while putting my hands behind my head. "Ooh, sometimes plans go astray.", Silver tells me. "Not this time.", I reply back.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I see Silver straining while trying to tighten the bolt in his leg with his hand. Morph turns into a wrench. "Ah, thank you Morphy.", Silver says while taking it and tightening the bolt. "So, uh, how'd that happen anyways?", Jim asks now looking over. "You give up a few things, chasing a dream.", Silver explains while looking at his cyborg hand. "Was it worth it?", Jim asks. Silver smiles at him,"I'm hopin' it is Jimbo and Natalie. I most surely am."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Merida and I were walking on deck when we heard an explosion. The ship moved and tilted a little. Because of the strong force, we were knocked off our feet.

Jack's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my hammock, I was bored. Just then a powerful force threw me off the hammock. I slammed into the wall. Ow. I started to rub my head when I just realized what that was. THE SUPERNOVA! I run on deck.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I was working on a new saddle for Toothless when I was yanked off the hammock by a strong force. I dumped my stuff into my satchel and ran on deck. Oh great. Just great. Supernova, yippee.

Natalie's P.O.V.

We just started to relax when there was a BANG. I rubbed the back of my head. Ow. We hopped out of the ship and went on deck. "What the devil?", Silver said. "Good-heavens, the star Pelusa has gone, SUPERNOVA!", Delbert yelled. "Evasive action, Mr. Turnbackle.", Amelia commanded. "Aye Captain.", replied Turnbackle. "All hands, fasten your lifelines!", I heard Arrow yell. I saw Hiccup struggling on deck. Rapunzel and Merida kept getting knocked off their feet. We finally made it over to the lifelines. "Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!", ordered Amelia. "Secure all sails!", Arrow told the crew. Jim and Silver went to the bowsprit. Silver fell off. I heard Jim yell out his name and then pull him back up. "Captain! The star!", Mr. Onus yelled from the Crow's Nest. "It's devolving into a Black Hole!", Delbert said. "We're being pulled in.", Turnbackle said while straining and then he let go of the wheel. "Oh no you don't!", Amelia replied while taking over. "Blast theses waves, they're so duccically erratic.", Amelia complained. "No Captain, they're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely 49.2 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!", Delbert told Amelia. Amelia's eyes became wide. "Of course! Brilliant Doctor. We'll ride that last magilla out here!""All sails secured Captain!", Arrow told Amelia interrupting her thoughts. "Good man. Now, release them immediately!", Amelia told Arrow. Arrow's face showed: Is there something wrong with you? "Aye, Captain. You heard her men, unfurl those sails!", Arrow commanded the crew.

Jim's P.O.V.

I was starting to climb the shrouds when Amelia said,"Mr. Hawkins and Miss Natalie! Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!""Aye Captain", Natalie and I said at the same time while running over to the lifelines. We started tightening them. Natalie started to count them. Wonder what that's about. Then she tightened a lifeline even more. "Lifelines secured Captain!", I yelled. "Very good.", Amelia replied. I saw Natalie rush over to the side of the ship and peer over the edge. I let her be.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I also rush after Natalie to the edge. We see Arrow fall but then stop because the lifeline was secured tight. We look up and see Scroop cut the line. "MR. ARROW!", we both yell as he falls into the black hole. Of course, nobody heard us over the noise. "Captain, the last wave, here it comes!", Delbert yells. We see Scroop look over and then climb down the shrouds. "Hold onto your lifelines ladies and gents, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!", said Amelia.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I was holding onto a mast when I felt someone hold me in some type of hugging position from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Jim. Then Silver covered both of us. We were surrounded by total blackness. Then we heard an explosion. There was light coming from beneath the ship. The ship launched forward straight up. I opened one eye when everything was calm. Then I opened both eyes. I saw Jim do the same.

Merida's P.O.V.

Rapunzel and I were underneath some wooden fort thing. Rapunzel managed to squeeze out when the supernova was over. I got out, it was difficult, but I did it.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

How I managed not to fall off the ship, I have no idea. I heard cheering. I looked over and saw Amelia enjoying the attention the crew was giving her. I walked over and saw Jim, Natalie, Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack also walk over. "Well, I must, uh, congratulate you Mr. Silver. It seams your Cabin Boy and Cabin Girl did a bang-up job with those lifelines.", Amelia said to Silver. "All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow? Mr. Arrow?"

Natalie's P.O.V.

I looked behind me and saw Scroop walk forward with Arrow's hat. I just wanted to punch that guy so badly. "I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost. His lifeline was not secured.", Scroop said looking at Jim. "No! I checked them all!", Jim said with disbelief. He ran over to the lifelines and was in shock when he saw Arrow's lifeline wasn't there. "No! Stop!", for a moment I thought it was me because I was about to say that, but it was Jack,"Please, listen to him. It wasn't because of them.""Then who was is.", asked Amelia. Jim looked over at me with disbelief. "It was Scroop.", replied Hiccup,"We saw it with our own eyes.""And what makes you think I believe you?", Amelia said. "It's not our fault you can't handl' the' truth'.", replied Merida. I just ran away because I couldn't stand this anymore.

Jim's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that they stood up for us. I then saw Natalie run off. I wanted to follow her, but Silver stopped me. I freed myself from his grip and ran off also. It was later that night, I was sitting on the shrouds holding a piece of rope. I heard Silver walk up. "It wasn't your fault you know?", Silver asked me. I sighed. Then he said,"Why half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss if it weren't for-""Look, don't you get it? I screwed up! For two seconds, I thought, that maybe for once I could do something right. But I just- agh! Forget it, forget it.", I say. "Now, you listen to me, James Hawkins. You got the makings of greatness in yea', but yea' gotta take the helm and charge yea' own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls, and when the time comes you'll get the chance to show the cut of your sails, and show, what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there, catching some of the light coming off yea' that day.", Silver says while I cry quietly. "There, there, lad. It's alrigh' Jimbo, it's alrigh'. Now, uh, Jim, I best be getting 'bout my watch. And yea' best be getting some shut eye. Oh, and check on Natalie, I dunno' if she's alrigh'.", Silver said. I walk off and smile at Silver before I leave. Now, where could I find Natalie?

Natalie's P.O.V.

I kinda forgot how to play the flute. Oh well. I play a tune which I remember. It's called Forbidden Friendship. I forget about everything, everything around me. I feel a cool breeze blow on my hair. Then, it starts to, snow. Well, more of sparkly dust. It blows in a kind of slow-motion tornado around me. It was magical.

Jim's P.O.V.

I felt a cool breeze brush my face. Then, I hear a beautiful tune. What is that? I go and look where the source of the music is coming from. It sounded kinda magical.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I was sitting in midair playing for about four minutes and eleven seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jim's P.O.V.

Natalie? Wow. That was all I could think of at the moment. She was playing for about four minutes and eleven seconds. I just stared. Then, I made a point that maybe she shouldn't know I'm there. I hide inside a barrel.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I stopped playing. I stared off into space. I then sat on the floor and buried my face in my hands and cried.

Jim's P.O.V.

I heard Natalie crying. Because I try to get out of the barrel, I knock it over. Great. I see her look over and giggle. I try to get out only to make the barrel go upside down with me in it. I growl in annoyance. The barrel goes up. I look up and see Natalie holding the barrel. She sets the barrel down and holds her hand our. I gladly take it, not wanting to embarrass myself anymore. "Where you spying on me?", Natalie asks me. Guilty. "I have no idea what you're talking about.", I manage to say. "Then what were you doing in the barrel?" Evidence. "Uh. How about a change of subject?", I ask,"Like, what was that silver tube thing which was making that sound?", I ask. "Oh. It's called a flute.", she says as she shows me the flute. "What where you playing on it?", I ask. "It's called Forbidden Friendship.", she says. "Seriously?", I say. "Well, I answered your question.", Natalie said while crossing her arms. I give her the flute back. I look up at the sky and see the sparkly dust fall.

Natalie's P.O.V.

The flute was taken out of my hands. I turn around and see Rapunzel, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida. Rapunzel is holding the flute. She twirls it between her fingers. She smirks. Hiccup takes Merida's and Jack's hand while Merida takes my hand and I take Jim's hand. Rapunzel plays See You Tomorrow on the flute. We were holding hands spinning in circles laughing. I feel something cold hit the back of my head. I glare at Jack. I throw a snowball at him. I hit his face. This soon led to a snowball fight. We were having so much fun, but Silver had to ruin it. "Hey kids. What are ya' doin'? Ya' all gonna need a good night's rest so head off to sleep.", Silver says. Rapunzel gives me the flute back. I catch Jim staring at me. I smile at him.

Jim's P.O.V.

Wow, that was fun and amazing. I'm staring at Natalie when she catches me. I shake my head. Who am I kidding, she'd never like me. I go off to the sleeping quarters. I have the tune stuck in my head, but not the bad way of something getting stuck in your head. I close my eyes when I hear Hiccup and Jack talking. I listen carefully.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I miss Toothless so much. I continue to work on the saddle. "Hey, Dragon Boy! Get some sleep already, you've been up all night, what's the problem?", Jack says. "Well, I miss Berk and Toothless. I miss waking up to him pounding on the roof to go flying. ", I answer. "C'mon, I'm sure Toothless misses you also, but you really need some sleep-""HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III!", I hear Merida yell. I wince. "SHH!", I say back to her,"You're gonna wake up the whole crew.""Where's my arrows? And you need to get some sleep already. Tomorrow is a big day.", Merida tells me. "Well yeah, of course tomorrow's a big day, with the mutiny and all, but I can't stop thinking about Toothless. I just don't feel right. It feels like something is wrong, like that he's gone missing.", I reply. "What's wrong wit' yea'? Of cours' he's alrigh'. Nothin' to worry 'bout. Now, give meh' back my arrows.", Merida says hand outstretched. I reluctantly give them back. "Thank yea'.", she says before walking off.

Jim's P.O.V.

Who's Toothless. What's Berk. Why does Merida have arrows. Why did Jack call Hiccup 'Dragon Boy?' And what mutiny? I try to sleep, but then I hear the song again. Natalie is still playing it? I start to relax and I fall asleep.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I woke up right away in the morning. I see Jim chasing Morph on deck. I stare off into space and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor with Jim on top of me. I have a look of annoyance on my face. "Sorry.", Jim says while helping me up. I fall into Jim's arms because something hit me on the back of my head hard. I see Jim start to turn pink. He pulls away. "Uh, well, I better go get my shoe back, so, uh, I'll see ya later.", Jim stammers as he runs off.

Jim's P.O.V.

That was embarrassing. My face is red because of how embarrassed I was. I run after Morph. "Gotcha Morph!", I say while landing on my stomach with my shoe in hand. I look at Morph. He turns into some orange creature and squirts water in my face. I have a look of annoyance on my face,"That's it you little squid!" I try to grab him. Then he turns into my face, then many of my faces saying,"You little squid. Little squid. Squid, squid, squid, squid, squid!" I try to hit him with my shoe. I hop down to the galley while putting my shoe on. I tip-toe over to the perps. I peek in and see a perp move and open two eyes. "Ha! Busted!", I say while jumping in. After many tries, I finally catch Morph. I hear Jack say,"Let her go!""I'd do it, in this mood he's likely to do anything.", Hiccup says. "And why should I, I will only let her go if ya' don' tell 'bout the mutiny. And if ya' do, her throat gets slit.", Silver says. "Don't hurt her!", Merdia yells. I hear something similar to an explosion. "Let go of me!" Natalie? "Aw now, don't be afraid. You all are worthless children.", I hear some strange accented voice say. Then I hear some people gasp. "Now, I won't do anything. Silver, let the girl go, she has powers beyond any.", the voice says. "Pitch, leave her alone.", Jack says. I hear some evil laugh, then quietness. "C'mon, we gotta get out of here.", Hiccup says. "Hiccup's right, he brought us here. It's his fault and-", Rapunzel says only to be cut of by Natalie. "Let's just go." I hear them leave. How could Silver betray us?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Natalie's P.O.V.

We were running and then I felt someone grab my hand. I looked and saw it was Jim. "Come on.", he said while running to the captain's stateroom. After Jim told Amelia what happened she said,"Pirates? On my ship? I'll see that they all hang. Doctor? Familiar with these?" She tossed a laser gun to Delbert. He shot a globe. "No, uh, no I'm not.", was his reply. Amelia took out the map,"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life," she tossed it to Jim who reached out for it, but then Morph grabbed it. "Morph! Gimme that!", Jim said while putting the map in his pocket. Amelia shot a hole in the floor. We jumped through.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I saw Jim take Natalie to Amelia's stateroom. I knew she'd be alright. Jack insisted that he would carry Rapunzel who would wrap her hair around me and Merida. I pointed out that he wouldn't be able to carry that much weight, but, he won the argument. So here we are. Me wrapped in Rapunzel's hair along with Merida. We jumped off and surprisingly, we didn't die, but crashed in a tree. Rapunzel unwrapped her hair and put it back in a braid. Then I heard a crash, and that, would be the longboat.

Jim's P.O.V.

That was not a fun ride. Natalie and I managed to lift the longboat up. "Ow.", I said while rubbing the back of my neck which was hurting. I saw Amelia fall down. We helped her up as she said,"Oh don't fuss. Slight bruising, that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins, the map, if you please?" I took out the map and then it turned into Morph. "Morph? Morph, where's the map?", I asked Morph. He turned into the map and a rope pile. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? IT'S BACK ON THE SHIP?!", I yelled at Morph while trying to catch him. "Stifle that blob and get low. We've got company.", Amelia said. I saw another longboat go by in the distance. "We need a more defensive position. Mr. Hawkins and Miss Natalie, scout ahead.", Amelia said while giving me the laser gun. "Aye Captain.", I say before we walk off.

Natalie's P.O.V.

We were walking when heard and type of screech. We froze in our tracks. Then, something like a laser shot by, barely missing Jim's face. "What was that?", Jim asks. I put a finger up to my mouth to say,'Be quiet.' We walk over to the bushes. I see something black move. I turn around then Jim yells/screams. I turn around and see... Toothless? "No, no, no. It's okay, it's okay. He's a friend.", I say while holding my hands in front of Toothless. "You've been a very bad dragon. You made Hiccup worry to death.", I told Toothless. "Dragon?", Jim asks me. "Yeah, his name's Toothless.", I reply while scratching Toothless,"Once you get to know him, he isn't that scary. I was scared of him at first." Jim was still freaked out. "Just do what I do.", I say as I gently put my hand on Toothless' nose. "Uh, he's not gonna bite my hand off, right?", Jim asked nervously. "Just show him you're friendly and that you aren't scared.", I tell him. Jim closes his eyes and puts his hand on Toothless' nose. He opens one eye. "See, nothing to be afraid of.", I say. "Alright, now, Toothless, you up for a flight?", I ask. Toothless makes some type of happy sound. "I'm not gonna ride on him.", Jim says. "It's faster than feet, besides, I'm going on also.", I tell Jim. Jim roles his eyes and hops on. "Now, Toothless, gently.", I say. Toothless shoots straight up in the air. "You call this gentle?", Jim yells/asks. "What about on your solar surfer, you go way higher than this. This is only a mile in the air.", I yell/reply. I see four figures walking. "Hiccup!", I yell down to him.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

We were walking when we heard someone yell my name. I look up and see... Natalie... Jim... on... "TOOTHLESS!", I yell out in happiness. They nosedive straight down at the ground. They finally land. After they get off Toothless I run up to Toothless and hug him,"Bad dragon, very bad dragon, you scared me to death don't ever do that again and I am so happy to see you!"

Merida's P.O.V.

When I saw Toothless I was scared out of my shoes. When did the dragon get here? Did he fly all the way here? I grip my bow even tighter. Toothless growls at me. I glare back. Everyone glares at me,"What? The dragon doesn' like meh'.", I tell them.

Natalie's P.O.V.

We were walking when we heard a rustle in the bushes. Jim went over to the bushes. We all started to giggle quietly. This is gonna be good. Does anyone have some popcorn?

Jim's P.O.V.

What was so funny? I look over the bushes when some robot pops out of nowhere and yells in my face. Because I go freaked out, I yell/scream. The robot comes right at me so I'm on the ground. "Oh this is fantastic, a carbon-based form come to rescue me at last. Wait! More than one! I just wanna hug ya and squeeze ya and hold ya close to me.", the very annoying robot says while hugging me. "Alright, okay, would you just let go of me?", I asks half annoyed because I pried him off me at least five times. "Oh sorry.", he says while trying to hug the others. Toothless makes some weird sound and the robot goes away from them. "I've been marooned for a, so long. I mean, solitude's fun, don't get me wrong, for heaven sake's after a hundred years, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!", he says while laughing. I give him a look of annoyance. "Uh, sorry. I am, uh, my name is-", he holds his head trying to think. Morph turns into a mini him and a cuckoo bird poking out of his head. I snap the head shut which causes Morph to turn into his normal self. "B.E.N.! Of course, I'm B.E.N., Bio Electronic Navigator,", the robot says and presses some type of compass on his chest which then pops out,"Whoops! And you all are?""Jim""Natalie""Rapunzel""Jack Frost""My name's Hiccup""I am Merida""Well, what a pleasure to meet you Jimmy, Natty, Pretzel, Jacky, Hiccy, and Meri."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jim's P.O.V.

"Look, we're kinda in a hurry, Ok? We need to find a place to hide and there's pirates-", I try to tell B.E.N., but then he cuts me off. "Pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint.""Wait, you knew Captain Flint?", I ask in disbelief. "This guy had such a temper, I think he suffered from mood swings, personally, I'm not a therapist in anyway, but I- you let me know when I'm rambling.", BEN says. I start asking BEN,"Wait, but that means, that you gotta know, about the treasure?""Treasure?""Yeah, Flint's Trove, ya know, the loot of a thousand worlds?""Well, it's all, lill', lill' fuzzy. Wait, I, I re-re-remember. Treasure! Lots of treasure! buried in the centroid, centroid, centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door, opening and closing and opening and closing. And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever find is treasure so I helped him hide- AAGH! DATA INACCESSIBLE. REBOOT, REBOOT, REBOOT!""BEN? BEN?", I slap him. "And you are?"W-w-wait! What about the treasure?""I wanna say, Larry.""The centroid of the mechanism or whatever-""I-I-I'm sorry, m-m-my memory is not what it used to be. I lost my mind. HA HA! I lost my mind!" he pushes me against a tree and searches me. "You haven't found it have you?""Uh.""My missing piece. My primary memory circuit.""Look, BEN, we really need to find a place to hide, so we're gonna be, ya know, moving on.", I tell the robot. The BEN becomes sad as we start to walk away. "Oh, okay. Well, I guess this is goodbye, huh? I'm sorry that I'm so, dysfunctional. Go on, I do understand, I do. Bye-bye," he says and shrinks down. "Let me handle this.", Natalie tells me,"Look, if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking.""Huzzah! Ha ha ha! This is fantastic! Me and my best buddies out looking for-ah being quiet.", BEN says as he sees the look on my face since he's hugging me again. "And you have to stop touching me!", I tell him. "Touching and talking, that's my two big no-nos.", BEN replies. "So, are we done here? 'Cause there's some things we need to do.", Hiccup says. "Uh, before we go out on our 'big search.' Would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place. Kinda urgent.", BEN says as he shows a strange building. "Well, problem solved.", Rapunzel says while spinning her frying pan on her finger, then it hits the side of her head,"Ow."

_A Few Hours Later_

Natalie's P.O.V.

"Uh, pardon the mess people, you'd think in a hundred I would've dusted a little more, but ya know, when you're batchin' it, you tend to let things go.", BEN said and then he saw Doctor Delbert carrying Amelia,"Aw, isn't that sweet, I find old fashion romance so touching, don't you? How 'bout drinks for the happy couple." He held out a tray of oil and who knows what. "Oh, no, uh, we don't drink. And, we're not a couple. Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are from an ancient culture.", Delbert says. "Mr. Hawkins, stop anyone who tries to approach. Ooh", Amelia says as she grips her side. Delbert then tells her,"Yes, now you listen to me, stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still.""Very forceful Doctor, go on, say something else.", Amelia replies. Awkward. "Hey look! There's some more of your buddies! HEY FELLAS! WE'RE OVER HERE FELLAS!", BEN yells and then they try to shoot him,"AH! AH! AH!". Jim pulls him down and shoots back. "Stop wastin' your fire! Hello up there! Jimbo, if it's all right with the cap'n, I'd like a short word wit' ya. No tricks, just a little palaver.", Silver says. "Come to bargain for the map, doubtless, pestilential. Uhn.""Captain.", Delbert warns. "That means, that he thinks, we still have it.", Jim says. Jim leaves. I start to scratch Toothless again. Hiccup scratches him under his chin which makes him fall down. We all started to laugh and Toothless let out a happy sound. I take out a dagger and make it so that the sunlight is reflecting off of it on the floor. Toothless starts to jump at it. I move it around and he follows. Then we hear Silver yell,"I'LL USE THE SHIPS CANNONS TO BLAST YA ALL TO KINGDOM COME!" Rapunzel is redoing her braid. Jack makes an ice target for Merida to shoot her arrows at.

Jack's P.O.V.

I make an ice target hoping that Merida shoots her arrows at it instead of me. I lean against the wall and daydream. I think about when I found Natalie.

_Flashback_

I was bringing winter to the world, I wasn't a Guardian yet. I saw some nightmares wandering around. I blasted them with ice. I heard something crying. I flew down to the streets and see a baby on the floor in a blanket. She was kinda cute. There was a letter on the ground. I picked it up and opened it. It said:

Dear Jack,

This was the only thing I could do to save Natalie.

Pitch is after her. I hope that you will help her.

Love,  
Cassandra.

I took Natalie to the pole where she stayed until she four years old. She became my little sister and I became her older brother. After she was four, she lived in an orphanage until she was twelve. We never heard from Cassandra again. Natalie grew up to be a little troublemaker full of energy.

_End Flashback_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jim's P.O.V.

I come back to BEN's house and I see everyone staring at me. Natalie arches her eyebrows at me. "Look, Silver told me to give him the map or else he'll-""Use the ship's cannons to blast us all to kingdom come?", Natalie said cutting me off. "Yeah, basically.", I say. "Well people, don' just stan' dere', lets do somethin'!", Merida said while grabbing her bow and arrows. "I don't really think we're supposed to attack with force. Especially since they're more people than us and they have weapons while we have only Toothless, Punzie, Natalie, you, and Jack.", said Hiccup. "What about me?", I ask. "Um.", was all Hiccup could say at the moment. "Gentlemen and ladies, we must stay together and-and- Uhhnn.", Amelia started to say before she passed out for the moment. "And what?! We must stay together and what?!", Delbert was asking desperately. Amelia woke up again,"Doctor, you have... wonderful eyes.", she then passed out again. "SHE'S LOST HER MIND!", Delbert declares. "You gotta help her.", I tell him. "Dang it, Jim! I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean not that type of doctor. I have a doctorate, you can't help people with a doctorate, you just sit there and you're useless!", Delbert says aggravated. "It's okay, Doc. It's okay.", I say trying to calm him. "Yeah Doc! Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just that Jimmy has this knowledge of things.", BEN tells Delbert before walking over to me and whispering,"Hey Jim. Any thoughts at all?""Without the map we're dead, if we try to leave we're dead. If we stay here we're-""WE'RE DEAD, WE'RE DEAD, WE'RE DEAD!", Morph cuts me off trying to cheer me up. "Well' i think that, uh, Jimmy could use a little quiet time don't you think. So I'll just slip out the back door.", BEN says to Morph. "Back door?", I ask. "I get this nice breeze back here which I think is important because of validation among friends.", BEN says as he opens the back door. "Whoa, what is all this stuff?", I ask amazed. "You mean the miles of miles of machinery that run through the entire coarse of the inside of this planet? Not a clue.", BEN replies. "Hey, hey guys. I think I found a way out of here.", I say as climbing on top of the back door. "No, no. Jim wait. The captain ordered us to stay together.", Delbert tries to tell me. "I'm going with you.", Natalie says. "No, you should stay here where it's safe.", I tell her. "Once, you leave, it won't be safe.", she says knowingly. "How do you know.", I ask her. "Because I just do. I'm going with you either you like it or not.", she says crossing her arms. I better not argue anymore or else I'll be here all night. "I'll be back.", I tell everyone. I jump in.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I jump in after Jim and then BEN jumped after me yelling,"CANNONBALL!" After the fall, Jim lifts a small trapdoor slowly until BEN comes straight up without warning yelling,"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?!" I think Jim nearly had a heart-attack,"BEN! SHH!", Jim holds BEN's mouth shut. After Jim explains the simple plan to BEN we sneak onto to the longboat. Somehow Jim managed to get us to the ship without hitting any "trees." We get on the ship, finally. "Okay, I'll get the map. You wait here-""I'll neutralize laser cannons, SIR!", BEN says cutting Jim off. "BEN, BEN. No wait!", Jim tries to stop BEN but BEN starts to role away singing Yo Ho a Pirates Life for Me. "I'll go with him.", I tell Jim. Jim looks at me oddly. I role my eyes. "Well, do you really expect him to unplug the right plug without turning the lights and gravity off?", I ask Jim. Jim kinda laughs. "Alright.", he says before we head in opposite ways. I run up to BEN. "Disable a few laser cannons. I mean, what is the big deal? All we gotta do is find the right wire- OH MAMA!", BEN says as he opens the cabinet with wires. Well, this will be FUN!

Jim's P.O.V.

I walk to the room with the longboats. I see the coil of rope on the ground. THE MAP! "Yes.", I say as I hold the map. Then all of a sudden I hear a siren go off. I start to panic. "That stupid robot's gonna get us all... killed.", I say while running and then Scroop comes out of nowhere. Okay, now I'm really panicking. "Cabin Boy.", Scroop says while glaring at me. I run away from him throwing barrels in is way. I look back and see he's still keeping pace with me. Morph turns into some type of cake I've never seen before. That slowed Scroop down. I hide behind a wall and the gun powers up. I come out and point it at him when the lights go out. BEN! I could wring his neck for that. The emergency lights go on.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I probably shouldn't have abandoned BEN. Oh well. While I'm still running the gravity goes off. Oh no. I grab the edge of the ship to stop myself from floating all the way out into space. Then, I hear an ugly scream. I look up and see Scroop floating up into space. I stick my tongue out at him as he dies in space. Looks like that's the last time we'll be seeing him. All of a sudden, the gravity comes back. Lucky for me, I wasn't a far distance away from the deck. Unlucky for Jim, he was all the way up in the Crow's nest. I land on my stomach. OW. How come in the movies they make it look like it's not painful? Well, that's the magic of movies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jim's P.O.V.

I landed on my stomach hard. I see Morph come out of a tube coughing. "Morph?", I ask. After Morph is pink he chirps. "LASER CANNONS DISCONNECTED CAPTAIN JIMMY SIR!", BEN says walking out with wires all over him,"Geez, that wasn't so tough." If it wasn't so tough why are you covered in wires? I didn't wanna ask him so I just said it in my mind. We go back to BEN's house. It's pitch black in here. "Doc, Doc wake up. I got the map.", I say while tossing it. All of a sudden a robotic arm grabs it saying,"Fine job Jimbo. Fine job indeed." I panic again. I look around and see Doc and Amelia tied up. Natalie was right, it wouldn't be safe. But what I didn't understand was, how did she know?

Natalie's P.O.V.

All of a sudden two powerful arms grab me. Jim tries to escape, but he gets caught. "You're just like me Jimbo. Ye hates to lose.", Silver says while laughing. He tries to open the map, but can't. Jim shakes his head. Silver eyes him curiously and holds the map out. "Open it.", Silver commands. Jim gives him the evil eye. "I'd get busy.", Silver tells him while pointing a laser gun at Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Hiccup, and me. We shake our heads to tell Jim 'No.' Jim, after a while, decides to open it. "All the powers would ya look.", Silver says amazed,"Tie 'im up and put 'im with the others while we-wah?" Jim shuts the map off. "You want the map, you're taking me too.", Jim says. Silver laughs sadly,"We'll take 'em all."

Jim's P.O.V.

Well, this isn't going too well. We're in the longboat following the stream off light. I look behind me in the longboat and see that Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack are missing. Well, that leaves four less things to worry about.

Jack's P.O.V.

We snuck away from BEN's house while they were getting in the longboat. We all knew the rest. We needed to see if Pitch was anywhere around. Punzie, Merida, and Hiccup were on Toothless flying. I was flying right next to them. We see a black nightmare horse. "Over there!", I yell over at Hiccup. "I'm on it.", Hiccup replies. He and the girls go after that horse. I trail behind them.

Natalie's P.O.V.

We reach and area blocked by something similar to bamboo. I hop off the longboat my bare feet hitting the ground. I dust off my jean-shorts and pale green and white striped shirt. "We're gettin' close lads! I smell treasure a'waitin'!", Silver yells. He drags Jim by his shirt. Silver cuts a passageway through the "bamboo." We reach a cliff. Everyone, except me, is in shock. "Where is it?!", Silver asks angrily. "I SEE NOTHING! ONE BIG STINKY HUNK OF NOTHING!" yelled Onus. "What's goin' on Jimbo?" asked Silver. "I don't know, ugh, I can't get it open!" replied Jim as he struggles to try to get the map open. "We should've never trusted this- this BOY!" yelled Mary Birdbrain as she knocks Jim to the ground. "HEY!" exclaims Jim as he falls. "I suggest you get that gizmo going again and FAST!" ordered Silver. "Lets rip his gizzard out of here right now!" exclaimed angry sailors! "THROW HIM OFF A CLIFF!" yelled Onus. I walk over to Jim and crouch down next to him. I point at a holder in the ground which is partially covered with dirt. Jim dusts some dirt off. He looks at the map then he shoves the map into the holder. Everyone is gasping. Then, a holographic sphere which looked like a map of the entire universe. Jim was about to press at one of the planets on the map, but then green lasers came out of nowhere and then a giant triangle shaped entrance showed. "The Lagoon Nebula?" I asked. I remembered what it was called from AstroCamp. "But that's halfway 'cross the galaxy!" Silver explained. Jim was thinking,"A big door, opening and closing. Lets see, Kaina Abyss, Montressor Spaceport." he says pressing the buttons. "So that's how Flint did it! He used this, this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure!" exclaimed Jim. "BUT WHERE'D HE STASH IT ALL?!" asked Silver shoving Jim aside while pressing the buttons violently. "WHERE'S THAT BLASTED TREASURE!?" yelled Silver losing his patience.

Jim's P.O.V.

"TREASURE! TREASURE! IT'S BURIED IN THE-" BEN tried to say, but I finished the sentence. "The centroid of the mechanism. What if, the whole planet is the mechanism! And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!" I said getting excited. The sailors were trying to dig in the metal ground. "And how how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" Silver asked annoyed with violently pressing the buttons. "Just open the right door." I say while pushing him aside and press the holographic Treasure Planet. I'm mentally laughing at his "smartness." The portal opens to the centroid of the mechanism.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jack's P.O.V.

We finally cornered the Nightmare Horse. "Ah, you got me again Frost." said a voice. I turn around and see Pitch. Then, he vanishes. I sigh. OH COME ON! HE'S GONE AGAIN!

Natalie's P.O.V.

Jim steps into the portal. Silver grabs his shoulder and holds him back before he can move any further. I go through the portal. I scan the floor. I can barely make visible a red laser. Sliver steps through the laser without noticing it. I can hear a very small alarm. Well, for sure the planet is gonna explode. Everyone starts to gasp then cheer. "The loot of a thousand worlds!" exclaims Silver taking in the scene before him. "This is all seeming very familiar. I just can't remember why." BEN says. Jim and I look over at him. He nudges me and BEN. "C'mon, lets go." he says while walking over to Flint's ship. I climb over the mountain of gold. "But Jimmy! Jimmy wait!" BEN says. "We're getting out of here, but we're not leaving empty handed." Jim explains to BEN. Jim hops over and into the ship. I climb up which was difficult because the metal was very smooth beneath my bare feet. "I can't tell you how frustrating this is Jimmy. There's something, that's, nagging, at the back of my mind." BEN says as he falls over the edge and into the ship. "Captain Flint?" Jim asks. I have to admit, Flint looks even CREEPIER in real life. "IN THE FLESH! Well, sort of. Except for skin, organs, or anything that resembles flesh, that's, that's not there. And yet there's something that Flint didn't want anyone to know. Something horrible that was going to happen. OH A MIND IS A TERRIBLE THING TO LOSE!" BEN says. Jim grabs the piece of metal out of Flint's bone hands. "BEN, I think I just found your mind! Hold still!" Jim says. "Ah! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold-WHOA-HELLO! You know, Jimmy, I was just thinkin-MY MEMORIES! THEY'RE ALL FLOODING BACK! RIGHT UP UNTIL FLINT PULLED MY MEMORY CIRCUIT SO THAT I COULD NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT HIS BOOBY-TRAP!" BEN says as an explosion goes on. "Speaking of which. Flint wanted to make sure that no one could ever steal his treasure so he rigged this whole planet to blow HIGHER THAN A KALESPIAN KITE!" BEN says as sailors are fleeing. "RUN JIMMY! RUN NATTY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" BEN tells us. "You and Nat go back and help the Captain and Doc. If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me!" Jim says as he goes under a machine fixing wires. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M LEAVING MY BUDDY JIMMY!" says BEN as he pulls Jim our by his feet. Jim gives him the 'I'm annoyed already enough so don't make me get up and kill you' face. "Unless he looks at me, like that. BYE JIM!" yells BEN running for his life. Jim sees I'm still here. "Did you not hear me? GO!" he says. "You didn't think I'd let you stay here alone now did you?" I ask.

Nobody's P.O.V.

There was rumbling. "All my life I've dreamed of an adventure like this. I'm just sorry that I couldn't have been more helpful to you." Delbert tells Amelia. Oh don't be daft. You've been very helpful. Truly." Amelia tells him. "I just feel like a useless weakling! With abnormally think wrists." he says realizing his hands are untied. "Excuse me, brutish pirate? Yes, yes you. I have a question. Is that your body is to massive for you tiny tiny head, or, is it that your tiny tiny head is too tiny tiny for your BIG FAT BODY?" Delbert says while Amelia thinks he's out of his mind. "I'LL CRUMBLE YOU GOOD!" the pirate yells at Delbert while seizing him. "Yes, yes I'm sure you will, but, before you do, I have one more question: Is this yours?" Delbert asks while taking a gun and pointing it at the pirate's stomach. "Uh."

Jim's P.O.V.

I got the ship going, finally. I'm at the wheel getting us out of here. "Yes! Morph, Natalie, we're so out'a here!" I say in happiness. "Ah, Jimbo, Natalie, aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe." I turn around and see Silver. Before I can react, Natalie takes a sword, holds in front and says with confidence,"Get back!" "I like ye' kids. But I've come too far teh' let ye' get in between me and meh' treasure." Silver says sadly has he walks towards Natalie. "I know who yeh' are. I know your secret." says Silver. All of a sudden, a sudden jerk in the ship makes all of us fall off. There's this ledge which I grab so that I don't fall into the hot liquid. I look over and see Natalie on the other side holding onto a block sticking out. I reach a hand out. "Natalie, grab my hand." I tell her. She reaches her hand out, but I can see that she's loosing her grip. Our fingertips are touching, but then the block goes in the wall and Natalie slips. She grabs another block. She's trying to pull herself up again.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

All of a sudden, I remember that according to the movie, Jim falls off the ledge and grabs a block, but what if it was Natalie who fell off and not Jim. I rush over to Toothless and hop on his back. "HICCUP! Where do yah think yer goin'?" Merida asks enraged. "Gonna look for Natalie." I say before Toothless launches up into the air.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Natalie's P.O.V.

I was loosing my grip. I tried to fly, but it was too hot. The heat was making feel light-headed. I loose my grip and start to fall. I hear someone yell my name before I slip into unconsciousness.

Jim's P.O.V.

I saw Natalie fall. I called out her name. Then, I saw a black shape zoom in out of nowhere. I climb back on the ledge and see Flint's ship explode along with the treasure. I turn around and see Hiccup on Toothless. I squint my eyes and see Natalie on Toothless unconscious. Silver and I run to the portal. "Silver, you gave up?" I ask in disbelief. "Just a life long obsession Jim, I'll get over it." Silver replies. "Aloha Jimmy! Hurry people, we got exactly two minutes forty-nine seconds 'till planet's destruction." BEN says from the R.L.S. Legacy. Silver and I climb aboard the ship. "Captain, yeh' dropped from the heav'ns in the nick of time." Silver says. "Save your clap-trap for the judge, Silver." replies Amelia. Silver laughs nervously.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I woke up on a hammock. I look around. I'm in the R.L.S. Legacy. I rush out of the cabin and on deck not caring that I'm still barefoot. I look up and see a sail go down and hit the laser cannon. "Mizzen sail demobilized, Captain. Thrusters at 30% capacity." BEN announces. "30%, that means, we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." Delbert says at the wheel of the ship. Since when can he drive a ship? "One minute twenty-seven seconds!" BEN says. "We gotta turn around." says Jim. "What?!" asks Amelia. "There's a portal back there, it can get us out'a here." Jim explains as he walks over to the ruined laser cannon. "Pardon me Jim, but didn't that portal open onto a raging INFERNAL?!" Delbert asks. "Yes, but I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna open a different door!" Jim explains. "Captain, I don't really see how this is possible." Delbert says. "Listen to the boy! What do ya need Jim?" Silver says interrupting them. "Just some way to attach this." Jim says while trying to use a rope to connect the laser to the piece of metal. I know this whole movie by heart! I walk around the deck only to run into Jack. "We need to go." Jack tells me. "What do you mean?" I ask. "It's almost over. We're gonna have to leave. We're gonna end up back to where we were." Jack explains. "Jack, c'mon, we need to hurry!" Rapunzel yells. I run away from Jack and trip over the laser cannon. Perfect way of running away. "Natalie? You're alive?" Jim asks. "OF COURSE I'M NOT ALIVE!" I yell in anger. "I meant you, never mind. Just whatever happens keep the ship heading straight for that portal." Jim says. "Don't die! If you do I promise you I will dig you up!" I tell him. The glory of a friend. "Fifty-eight seconds!" BEN says. Jim takes off. "Well yeh heard 'im, get this blasted heep turned 'round!" Silver commands. "Doctor head us back to the portal." Amelia tells Delbert. "Aye Captain." Jim is dodging all types of things in his way. "TO THE RIGHT! THE RIGHT!" Amelia is yelling at Delbert. "I know, I know! Would you just let me drive?" Delbert says back at her. "TWENTY-FIVE SECONDS!" BEN yells in horror. All of a sudden, Jim's make-shift solar-surfer just stops over an opening and Jim is falling down. "Seventeen seconds!" BEN says. "C'mon lad." Silver is saying under his breath. I run to the edge of the ship and yell at Jim,"THE WALL! USE THE WALL!" I yell at him, not even sure he got the message.

Jim's P.O.V.

Yeah, what's a dumb wall gonna do for me? WAIT! Of course, the heat of the wall scraping against the metal makes solar-fire, so, it would get the surfer working again. So, I try it and my hypothesizes were correct, I launch back up. If I live through this, I will be sure to thank you a thousand times, Natalie. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-" BEN was counting down, but before he could say 'one,' I press the button to open the portal to Montressor Spaceport. Why is it always that you escape with an explosion behind you? I just saved us. Wow, being a hero is awesome! "Yeah! YEH DID IT JIMMY! Didn't I say the lad had the makings of greatness in 'im?" Silver yells in happiness. I do a rail-slide with the surfer and hop on the ship. Morph is licking me like crazy. "Unorthodox, but ludicrously affected. I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy, they could use a man like you." Amelia tells me. "Just wait 'till your mother hears about this! Though we may downplay the life-threatening parts." Delbert says. I see Natalie, being dragged by BEN, coming over to me. "Now! Natty! You stand right there." BEN says shoving Natalie next to me. "Now! Jimmy, that was, UNFORGETTABLE! I know you don't like touching, but, get ready for a hug big guy, cause, I gotta hug ya! "BEN says while hugging me. I secretly pull Natalie in the hug. She was in major shock. I hug both of 'em. Awesome friends. "Hey, you hugged me back. Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry! WHA! Does anyone have a tissue?" BEN says while crying. I look over to the spot where Silver was and see that he's gone. I manage to get BEN off me. I want to look for Silver when a powerful grip is on my shoulder. I turn around and see Merida. "Yer gonna be a legend fer sure! Not sure if yeh can fight yet though." she says while taking out a sword. All of a sudden, I'm knocked off my feet. I see Natalie and Merida fighting. Natalie, is surprisingly good at sword fighting. And she gets Merida's sword, too. "Pretty great kid, the first I've seen which don't believe in me, but can still see me." a voice says. I turn around and see Hiccup, Jack, and Toothless. Toothless is growling a purring type of growl. "Hey, I'll miss you too." I say while scratching Toothless. I'm hugged by surprise. It's Rapunzel. "GROUP HUG!" Merida yells. How did this search for Silver become the Farewell Ceremony? Everyone is hugging me. "Okay, enough of the hugging business. He is probably deprived from air." Natalie says. "Thank you." I say. I make a small wave before I leave to find Silver. I'm on my way to the galley when Natalie stops me. "I know where he is. C'mon." she says as she walks down to the longboats.

**_The End!_**

**AN: You all know the ending of this story, and, I, did not want to write how Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Natalie, and Toothless got home, because the vision in my mind would not work out and this story has come to an end, sadly.**

**Thank you all,**

**NatalieHawk**


	17. Announcement

**Thank you all for reading this fanfic. I apologize if this story took too long to write, but I have been very busy with school and sports. I sadly, have to say that this story is now over, but Natalie's journey will continue. I now, will be working on a sequel called "Little Neverland Treasure." I was inspired by a YouTube video called "Little Neverland Treasure" by ReeTuga. (at least that's how I think it's spelled) I will be making many stories about Natalie. I own Natalie and my many more made-up characters which are to come along in my stories. And, I may be delaying Natalie's journey because my interest has moved towards Harry Potter fanfics. So, I will be making a fanfic about Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severes Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, and Hugo Weasley. (Harry Potter fans, don't kill me for spelling their names wrong if I did)(FYI: A lot of my stories are inspired by YouTube videos so if you find a YouTube video with a similar plot, don't be surprised) Again, I thank you, and I don't really know how I'm writing with this formality -_-**

***NatalieHawk***


End file.
